Saturnia's Destiny Book 1
by Zelda Martial
Summary: You asked to know about my life...


****

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers *cries* or Sailor Moon *only stole items from the series :p* _This story is a rough draft._

**__**

Introduction: My life? You want to know about my life? Well, I suppose I could "tell" you about it, but where do I begin? I've lived so many lives…

****

Book One

__

Child of Destiny

****

Chapter One: Saturnia's Time

Far above the Earth's atmosphere, a great raged on, unbeknownst to everyone on the surface of the emerald jewel.

It was an epic battle of good versus evil, but evil, at this point, seemed to be winning.

Out of one of the civilian battle cruisers, a small shuttlecraft emerged, carrying with it, the hope for all life in the universe. The vulnerable craft was far into the Earth's atmosphere before the enemy even took notice.

When they did, several assault spacecraft followed.

"We've lost all guidance systems. We'll have to go in manual."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Positive." The pilot replied to his wife standing behind him. She nodded, clutching their infant child close to her breast.

As soon as the shuttle hit the troposphere, the enemy attacked the craft and all functions of the vehicle were taken offline. All the three passengers could do was hold on for dear life as the shuttle careened towards a grove of trees in the middle of a vastly populated city. A small violet light emanated from the infant child's body just before the shuttlecraft hit the trees and was destroyed.

"Their ship is destroyed. Next orders commander?"

"Patrol the area in stealth mode. I don't want the natives to know we're here, and I want to make sure that ship and its passengers were destroyed."

"As you command my liege."

The small fleet of assault spacecraft disappeared as quickly as they came, but they soon found their target.

The shuttlecraft lay in the midst of the trees in which they landed, totally destroyed. The occupants of the craft slowly made their way out into the cool dark night, made even more ominous by the shadows that the trees laid out in their direct path.

"Serenity, my love, are you alright?"

Serenity could not speak at first because the child, whom she held in her arms, had been injured in the crash. The small light that had emanated from the child's body had protected both her parents, but failed to protect her.

"Dregonus," Serenity spoke worriedly. "Is she dead?"

Just then, the child stirred and began cooing softly, before she fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"She'll be alright, just needs some sleep." Dregonus replied. Just then, a loud explosion rocked the earth around the three fugitives.

"What was that?" Serenity asked.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Dregonus took his wife in his arms and hid his child from the view of their nemesis, the one who had just tried to have them killed.

"Leave them be Valhor, they have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, quite the contrary my dear cousin. You wife is of little use to me, but your daughter, on the other hand, I find quite useful to my survival."

Dregonus suddenly, without warning, grabbed his wife's arm, and began running with her and his daughter to safety.

They ran, and kept on running until they came upon a huge mansion. They found themselves in the backyard, but had no time to take a look around. Time was running short for them and their daughter, and for the safety of the universe. Dregonus and Serenity quickly hid their daughter on the back porch and spoke to her their final words to her.

"My daughter," Serenity began. "I regret not getting the chance to watch you grow up. But these are perilous times for us and your survival must take first priority over our safety. As long as you are alive, there's hope for the universe." Serenity then placed upon her daughter her Crescent moon wand.

"Live well my little princess and we shall meet again." Dregonus then placed upon his daughter a necklace. This necklace holds powers of immense strength and can only be used by one pure of heart if it is to be used in the name of Good. But if evil cast it's spell upon the powers, then the universe would end. Those are the powers of Saturnia.

That was why they had fled. The powers had to be kept safe.

"This staff, must too, be kept safe." Dregonus turned to his wife and held her in his arms. Together they shattered the powers of gold staff in two and the Gold Staff of Darkness was shattered into 5 coins; the coins, in turn, were thrown to an area not too far from where they stood, an area in the future that would known as the Command Center.

Dregonus then took the remaining staff and cast it out into space, where someone pure of heart, contained immense courage, and had the strength to take on the fate of his planet, would find it and harness the powers within it. With it, Dregonus had sent a message:

"To the one that find this staff, pure of heart you must be. Harness the power within this staff and find my daughter. The future of the universe depends upon you."

It was after Dregonus had released the remaining staff that Valhor returned.

By the time Dregonus had even registered what had happened, Serenity had been slain and Valhor was posed to deal the final blow to him.

When Valhor spoke, he spoke sinisterly slow.

"Where is she?"

"I'll die before I'll tell you where my daughter is." 

Valhor seemed to consider this a moment before speaking again.

"You can be accommodated." However, Valhor did not kill him, but stripped him of his soul. "You will now service me in place of your daughter."

After the transformation of Dregonus was complete, Valhor disappeared with him, and the scene of the crime completely disappeared except for one lone child, who now, with the absence of her parents, began crying.

By this time, she had aged to the Terran equivalent of four years old.

"Mama," She cried softly. "Dada?" She spoke a little louder. She repeated the words over and over again.

She only stopped when someone stood at the front door looking down at her. She was frightened, and quickly tried hiding herself, but the person who had discovered her slowly came towards her. The more the person moved towards her, the tighter she clutched the necklace and wand in her possession. 

"Mama?" She spoke quietly.

The person who stood in front of her offered her hand to the young child, and looked towards the child with adoring eyes.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

The child began walking towards the stranger, items in hand and was only inches away from the stranger when she rushed into the arms of the person, not caring who it was. She knew, in her heart, that she was safe from the evil that wished to do her harm.

"Well there little one," The person embraced the child with love. "You seemed to change your mind quickly."

By the time the child had looked into the eyes of her new parent guardian, she had aged another four years, making her eight. This startled the woman, but she spoke nothing of it.

"Come with me. You may live with us now." Bringing the child into the mansion, she asked her what her name was.

"I do not have a name." The child replied, now speaking perfect English.

"Oh…" 

The woman brought the child up to the second floor where she put the child to sleep in a room with her son, Tommy, who was sleeping quietly across the room.

The child eyed him with curiosity as she was taken to a bed opposite him. He was about ten in age and his long hair was a soft brown and tied back.

She then crawled into the bed that was given to her, and as she looked into the eyes of her caretaker, she spoke.

"What is my name?"

"Zelda." The woman spoke. "Zelda Anne Celeste Martial."

"Who is that?" Zelda pointed towards Tommy nearby, changing the subject.

"That is my son. His name is Tommy."

Zelda began to crawl out of bed but her mother stopped her immediately.

"Let's not disturb him."

"Why not?"

"He's very sick."

"With what?"

"Nobody knows. All we do know is, that what ever he has, he'll die from soon."

"That's so sad." Zelda looked towards her brother with worry etched across her face.

"Let us not worry about this now, it is time for us to sleep."

Zelda crawled back under the covers of the bed, continuing to look towards Tommy.

Kissing her forehead, Zelda's new mother said goodnight and her alone, in the room, with her brother.

Little did she know that Zelda had hidden her wand and necklace under the covers when they arrived in the room, and little did she know, what Zelda was planning on doing.


End file.
